


One Shots!

by Justpeachy73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Symphony

(This is so unbearably straight and i don't know how to make it bettER I'M SORRY (i do like it doe so don't agree (ditto)))

Also this is not canon in the MMCF universe :)

-

Friday

Math Class

Connor let out a huff and readjusted his arm from its previous position supporting his chin. He was in class, spacing out as usual. Math was droning on, seemingly endless despite having started only fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a crash, startling everyone in the room out of their skin. In the doorway was a disheveled girl, looking almost elated to be there.

"I am so so soo sorry i'm late!," She said, trying to organize the mess of papers that was her binder. "i got caught up! I was listening to music and studying in the library for free period and I got distracted by the song and i just lost track of time! It won't happen again and--," The girl was gesturing wildly, becoming more panicked with every word. She stopped to catch her breath and the teacher cut her off before she could start again. "It's alright, Ms. Meridith, but this is the last time, okay?" She nodded profusely, exclaiming thanks and hurrying to her seat. After the ordeal was done, Connor turned away. It was funny, but he didn't quite care. Unfortunately, Meridith's seat was a few down from his, and he could clearly hear her humming, irritating him and a few others. He decided to not say anything about it, but thankfully, someone else politely asked her to shut up. She agreed, apologizing.

When class ended, she was one of the first ones out. Connor was one of the last. That would have been the most hectic and also most out of the ordinary thing of the whole day, if Meridith hadn't stopped at her locker to get her english homework. Now, since less people were in the hall, she was singing the same song she was humming in math, which Connor happened to overhear as he was walking by.

In his next class, Social Studies, he was also by the window, luckily enough. Along with his daydreaming, in the back of his mind was the song Meridith was humming. He didn't think much of it at first, and tried to block it out. Annoyingly enough, that only seemed to make it worse.

_I've been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_

It was an kind of old song. Not vintage by anyone's standards, but not quite new, so nobody really sang it anymore. It was probably by some popular pop artist. It was better than the average song on the radio, so it wasn't too bad, and he had the full chorus for once.

_A rhapsody for you and me1_  
_And every melody is timeless_

He quickly daydreamed his way through the rest of the day, albeit quietly, trying to avoid some people. But, just his luck, his "bullies" were by the lockers talking, and one happened to get a glance of him. He nudged the other guys and pointed. Connor tried not to make eye contact and roll his eves at their jeers of, "What's up, Goldie," and them talking about his looks. He's never reported it because he figured that, one, it wasn't bullying. it was just teasing. Hurtful, sure, but Connor is a sensitive person, so of course it would be. Two, the teachers would also brush it off as teasing (Connor is also terrified of them and what the other kids would do and say if they found out. Snitch was a very common and very scornful word in his school.) as well.

He was petrified, standing there frozen. The kids kept going, and Connor weakly protesting. He saw the girl from earlier (What was her name again?) and met her eye, pleading. She walked over.

"Hey, Kaito, what are you doing?" She said, placing her hand on her hips. The main culprit, deemed Kaito, suddenly looked sheepish. "I'm just playing around, i guess?," He said, questioningly. Meridith glared at him. "You better be," She said. She turned around and took his hand, tugging him away. "Alright," she said, releasing a breath, "That was terrifying. You good?" Connor nodded. "Yeah, um, thank you." Then he paused. "Oh, what's the song you were humming earlier? It's stuck in my head," He asked, then started shaking his head "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, that was kind of an odd question." Meridith gave him a lopsided smile. "Hey, chill. It's called orchestra or something--" She cut herself off. "You know what? Here," She took out her phone and looked at the song. "It's called symphony. Can I have your number? I have better music." Connor nodded and hummed. "Wow, okay, Sure. Its 159-357-2648." (Please dont call that i have no idea who’s number it is) She nodded and imputed it. "Gotcha. I'll, text you later, okay?" Connor gave the okay and watched as she ran off. He made a friend! sure, people could talk to him and he was cool with them, but they never made any action or reach to indicate they wanted to go farther than lab partners that simply tolerated each other. He couldn't wait to hang out and discuss music together.

_Life was stringing me along_  
_Then you came and you cut me loose_  
_Was solo singing on my own_  
_Now I can't find the key without you_

When he was home, around 30 minutes later, he received a text.

159-729-2580: hiiii! when and where should we hang out?

159-729-2580: it's Meridith btw (✿◡‿◡)

Connor changed her contact name.

Meridith: how about a cafe?

You: That works

You: Which one? I really like Quentin's Cafe

Meridith: yes! i live close to it too so its pretty convenient

You: Awesome, when?

Meridith: i'm good for tomorrow, but thats it for this week

Connor didn't exactly have things to do, so he agreed and tried not to come off too excited.

You: Oh good, me too! After school?

Meridith: yep!

Meridith: also bring earphones

You: Alright, will do, see ya!

Connor set down his phone and smiled. Then he frowned. There was a lot of ways this could go wrong. He shook his head. Whatever, it wasn't time to dwell on that. What would he wear? He looked to his wardrobe and cringed.

~

Connor settled for a black patterned shirt under a brown cardigan, with some blue jeans.

(uhhhhh here)

He nodded, satisfied with his work

He nodded, satisfied with his work. He suddenly realized he was tired.

Like, really tired.

He was about to go to sleep when he bolted upright. Shoot! I have homework!, he thought, with a scowl.

He ended up falling asleep on question 17 out of 20.

~

Saturday

Meridith's room

It was 7 AM. Very early for a Saturday, but Meridith couldn't find it in her to care. She had a date with a cute guy!

Well, it wasn't really a date, but it was close. They were going to discuss music and school!! The cute part was definitely right though. The way he stumbled over everything, his feet, his words, his texts (Meridith had noticed the texting bubble come up and go away many times), was adorable.

She contemplated what she should wear. A dress? She'd been dying to go out in it ever since she'd gotten it, and it was kind of hot out...Okay, no it wasn't, but she could bring an overcoat. She didn't want to hang around in her dress, so she simply stayed in her pajamas until 10.

At 10, she hopped off Tic Tac and changed into her dress.

Meridith then rode her bike over to Quentin's Cafe, a petite cove of tiny wonders, filled to the brim with knick knacks that were free to take, that also made delicious pastries from around the world. It had a distinct and pleasant earthy smell to it, like petrichor, powdered sugar, and creole.

As she walked into the winsome tea shop, she spotted Connor at a table by a wide window, chewing on a pencil and drawing. She brought out her phone.

You: im here!

She saw him pick up his phone and reply.

Golden boy: Awesome!

He looked up, caught her eye, and waved as she headed over.

~~~

Saturday Afternoon

Quentin's Cafe

As Meridith walked over, Connor observed her outfit. She wore a pastel pink flare dress that was radiant of innocence with a dark green overcoat. But instead of coming off petite and dainty, she looked badass. Not the outfit or anything, just something about the way she carried herself, confident, assured, and bold, with a hint of cheekiness.

She sat down at the table and they started chatting. A waiter, his name tag said his name was Marvin, came over and Meridith turned to him. "Hello. Would you like something to drink or are you ready to order?" Meridith beamed. "May I please have a medium sbiten, sweet please, the crème brûlée, and a small tiramisu?" The black haired waiter wrote it down while and turned to Connor, "And you?" He asked. Connor gave a lopsided smile. "Oh, yeah, uh, may I have the brigadeiros, 6 piece? No drink please," Marvin gave him a smile. "Sure thing," he replied, nodding. "I'll be right back with your drink, ma'am," he said to Meridith and walked away.

Meridith looked at him. "Have you ever listened to Skillet?" she asked. Connor brightened. "Yes! I have, though not very much, rock isn't my main genre, you know?" Meridith nodded. "Alright, fair. Your turn," She said. Connor looked confused and tilted his head like a lost puppy. "Now you have to recommend something, duh," she said, chuckling and scrolling through her playlist. He jumped, "Oh, right, um," He looked through his playlist, "This is one I like, have you heard Cinnamon by Hayley Williams?" Meridith shook her head. "No, I haven't," She brought out a weird tree branch shaped...thing, "You brought earphones right? Put them in!," she said, pointing to the one out of many headphone jacks, "This is a headphone splitter! you can put around 6 plugs in it. It's pretty helpful, and we can listen to the same song together," She said, already inserting her pair of earphones into one. Connor shrugged, "Alright," He said, while pulling up the song.

_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_

As they were listening, the waiter came back and sat their food and Meridith's drink on the wooden table. "Enjoy! Just wave if you need anything," He said, and then walked away. Connor and Meridith both said their respective thanks, and dug in. Connor let out a moan of pleasure. "This- this cafe never ceases to amaze me, their food is so good," Meridith nodded her agreement. "I know, right? It's so cute and cozy too," Connor leaned back, a brigadeiro still in his mouth. "It's just, like, ugh, just so enchanting, you know? They even have encyclopedias for some reason!" They continued discussing the quaint store and discussing music. They laughed together, Meridith sometimes snorting and Connor going into coughing fits.

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

When the date ended, they promised to meet again next Saturday. Maybe at the bookstore off Trell Street?

~~~

Did i end this early bc i didn't know what do with it? sure did. love when that happens


	2. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this based off of a sad IwaOi animatic? the world will never know...
> 
> LOL JK YES IT WAS LJBAJBGASKFNDMBLLK
> 
> god,,,this is my first angst so bear with me
> 
> Animatic: https://youtu.be/TWdjppA8x9c cry at me later

Marvin was straight. Marvin was _straight._ He'd always flirt and sweet talk with only him and other boys, and he was _straight._

Nick had cried, had _sobbed_ , desperate wails and hiccups echoing in the dark confines of this room. The sounds were ripped from his throat, rueful and hurt, but it hurt more when Riley came to check on him.

As much as Nick tried, he could not hate Riley. Could not resent or curse her. For the time being, he was in some way, bitterly content to help her plan their four month anniversary together. One year since Marvin had told him. One year and four months since his sister and Marvin met. Five years since Nick and Marvin met. 

Three and a half years since Nick had fallen victim to the tendrils of love.

It was amazing. Simply because Marvin was an amazing friend. There was so much physical contact, Nick's damn butterflies had butterflies. They were inseparable, known as the dynamic duo, double trouble, chaos times two. 

But then Marvin had come over to his house, and Riley's soccer practice was cancelled. Marvin had asked him, "Who's she?" as his mom pulled into the driveway. Marvin had started to hang out with her.

It was small, at first. Just some "I'm hanging out with your sister tomorrow because my mom doesn't have time to hire a babysitter. She's literally four months older than me!" but then it escalated to "I know, I haven't missed it once, but this is important to me, okay?"

It hurt, the distance.

Riley picked up a jumpsuit, and Nick numbly approved and said it looked good. 

Nick was the schools pretty boy, but Marvin was too. What were the odds that both of them were gay? Bi? Not straight? Practically zero, Nick knew. Nick was supposed to be the heartbreaker, the ones girls hooked up with and gossiped about. Instead, Nick found himself looking at another man a little too long to be platonic, his stray gazes always going towards the boys.

When Riley was gushing to Nick about his best friend, Nick put on a strained smile and said she should go for it.

He had no hope anyway.

~~~

did i end this story because the angst was too much and it wasnt good? yup 😎😎😎😎 sure did

also FUCK MARVIN I HATE HIM FUCK THAT BITCH **(im editing, i dont like this that much but lol what can you do (like, jesus christ peachy lay off the fucking periods) (im not unpublishing fuck off) so heres more ranting)**

[no i will not be putting the actual rant its a little to pg 13 for this website]

okay rant done,, moral of the story??? FUCK MARVIN and dont lead your best friend of five years on purposely because your creator/author will fucking yell you into the ground then burn you alive :) (and ur prob missing out anyway)

[probably somewhere around 300 words idk ill check soon] (and then i didnt!) (its like almost 600??????)


End file.
